1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polymerizable composition, an ink composition for ink-jet recording, a method of ink-jet recording, and a printed article.
2. Background Art
A polymerizable composition, which includes a polymerization initiator and a polymerizable compound, and which cures through polymerization of the polymerizable compound accelerated by an active species generated from the polymerization initiator by application of an energy, is used for various applications such as a curable ink composition, a coating agent, a paint, or an image recording layer of a planographic printing plate.
As one application of a polymerizable composition, for example, an application of the polymerizable composition to an image recording method in which an image is recorded on a recording medium such as a paper based on an image data signal is examined. As image recording methods, a variety of recording methods such as an electrophotographic method, a thermal transfer method, and an ink-jet method are known. In particular, an ink-jet method has advantages in that it requires low running cost and generates low noise since an image can be recorded with an inexpensive apparatus and an image is directly recorded by discharging an ink in a required area.
For example, in a recording method utilizing an ink-jet method, recording can be performed not only on a paper medium such as a plain paper but also on a non-water-absorptive recording medium such as a plastic film or a metal plate. However, since an ink applied on a non-water-absorptive recording medium is not absorbed, it is difficult to speed up recording and to record a high quality image, and further, insufficient adhesion of a recorded image to a recording medium is likely to occur.
For example, in the case of a recording method in which an ink curable by irradiation of an active energy radiation is discharged using an ink-jet method, the ink is discharged, and then irradiated with the active energy radiation so that the ink droplet cures. This enables improvement of recording speed and formation of an image which is sharper and whose adhesion is improved.
In this method, improvement effects can be expected in terms of recording speed, quality of an image and insufficient adhesion of an image by realizing a high sensitivity of an ink for ink-jet recording which is curable by irradiation of an active energy radiation such as an ultraviolet ray and by improving the curability. It is speculated that realizing a high sensitivity contributes to improvement of the strength of a recorded image.
As a technique related to the above, an ink-jet ink composition including a dendritic amide polymer compound having a branched structure, a polymerization initiator, and a radical polymerizable compound is disclosed, and the ink jet ink composition is considered to be excellent in adhesion of an ink image film to a substrate, film strength, and discharge stability of an ink image (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-082916).
As another technique, an ink composition including a polymer including a thiol group and, on a side chain, a partial structure selected from the group consisting of a fluorine-substituted hydrocarbon group, a siloxane skeleton, and a long chain alkyl group, a photopolymerization initiator, and a polymerizable compound is disclosed (see, for example, JP-A No. 2010-001437). Such an ink composition has a favorable curing sensitivity and has excellent scratch resistance, blocking properties or the like, since a polymer including a thiol group and a partial structure having a surface orientation segregates on the surface of the ink composition, increasing cross-linking density.